fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hibikenny
|magic1=Archive |character2=Jenny Realight |kanji2=ジェニー・リアライト |romaji2=Jenī Riaraito |alias2=Miss Fiore |age2= |status2= Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Transformation |imagegallery= }} (Hibiki x Jenny) is a pair between Blue Pegasus Mages, Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight. About Hibiki and Jenny Hibiki Lates Hibiki Lates (ヒビキ・レイティス Hibiki Reitisu), also known as the Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team, The Trimens. Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He’s considered handsome by most girls, many of them being willing to join Blue Pegasus just to be near him. Hibiki initially wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes. Shortly after the beginning of the Oración Seis arc, he forsook his jacket and tie, at the same time leaving his shirt hanging untucked over his pants, gaining a much more casual look. In X791, Hibiki switched to a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He’s not shown wearing a tie anymore, but retains his dark pants and shoes. Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever; often with little to no shame, even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch. Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is also quite a gentlemen towards others, as he is very polite and typically addresses others with honorifics. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. Jenny Realight Jenny Realight (ジェニー・リアライト Jenī Riaraito) is a Mage of the Blue Pegasus guild, and also the current "Miss Fiore." Jenny Realight is a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty, which granted her the title of X791's Miss Fiore, and made her swimsuit photocalls famous, much like those of her fellow model Mirajane Strauss. She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips which, during Jenny's appearance as guest in the Grand Magic Games, were covered in dark lipstick. She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. Jenny's Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. Jenny also dons a fair amount of jewelry; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring. Jenny's attire consists of a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled sandals (pink high-heels in the anime version) for footwear. Jenny is an exuberant young woman who is passionate about her guild, Blue Pegasus, rooting for it to win in X791's Grand Magic Games, cheering her competing guild mates up and praising their abilities with a great deal of enthusiasm. Similarly, she seems to be very confident in her own abilities, particularly in her appearance. While competing herself, she acted cocky during her fight with Mirajane Strauss in the Grand Magic Games, claiming her own victory before the match was even finished, believing the plan she had come up with to be flawless. While she had such certainty, Jenny proposed Mirajane a bet, which would have involved the loser posing nude for the Sorcerer Magazine; something which hints at a certain degree of malice on her side. This was shown again when she and the others were at the Ryuzetsu Land and steals Mirajane's bikini top and bottom for revenge for her loss the other day. However, the two are shown to still have a friendly relationship with one another. While willing to show off her body in revealing attire as a model, Jenny doesn't appear to be without shame, breaking down into tears following her defeat at Mirajane's hands, at the thought of having to pose completely naked for the Sorcerer Magazine. However, while she was upset at having to model naked for the Sorcerer Magazine, she is a person who keeps her word and appeared naked just as she said she would. History Relationship It is implied that Hibiki and Jenny has romantic feelings for each other or is in a relationship as on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, the two were seen kissing each other. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc During the 4th day's battle events, Hibiki is seen kissing Jenny while Ichiya is battling against Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy, something which shocks Ren. When the formerly unknown member of the team is revealed to be an exceed who resembles Ichiya, the team is shown to be greatly shocked by the revelation. Upon Ichiya's victory, both Hibiki and Jenny smiles from the stands. Hibiki calling Ichiya a true blue angel while Jenny calling the victory wonderful. Category:Couples Category:Needs Help